1234
by blanko
Summary: inspired by Plain white T's 1234.


**A/n: inspired by Plain white T's 1234. **

_Give me more lovin' than I've ever had_  
_Make it all better when I'm feelin' sad_  
_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
_Barely gettin' mad, I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love bein' around you_  
_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_  
_  
_

**1…**

She was there for her

She held her hand…(even for just a second)

She sat with her that day

She just cried. She let her.

22 inches apart… In silence

It was enough… not too much…

It was okay.

Everyone blamed Rachel for her big mouth, even her. Especially her

But she was the only one who was brave enough to be there

To say she's sorry… apologize.

Only Rachel did those things

Not even her boyfriend nor the father of her child was brave enough

Not even her.

* * *

_Give me more lovin' from the very start_  
_Piece me back together when I fall apart_  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
_Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you_  
_I love bein' around you_  
_You make it easy, it's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

**2…**

She was used to the attentions given to her. Especially the negative ones

She knew they dislike her for her big mouth

She was known for it… but they don't know her.

Not really, as in really

They didn't know she's fallen apart more than she had to

Drama queen. Diva. Rupaul. Manhands.

She ignores them. But she could only take so much

And then the slushies stopped.

Death glares became smirks.

She's definitely sure the joke was on her

If it is, it's huge.

Like time square huge.

* * *

_You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

**3…**

They both didn't know when it started, or how.

Being enemies… friends the next

They don't talk about it.

Touchy subject, or maybe not.

They enjoy each other's company more than one could admit

Sneaky.

Who knew that the "Diva" and the "Quinn" would come to terms?

Finally.

They did and it's good.

Who knew Rachel Berry could keep a secret?

Who knew Quinn Fabray could be so nice?

Well, they both try.

4…

A glimpse of their conversation at night.

"I already miss her."

"I know. I can ask Shelby if we can drop by this weekend if you want?"

"Rachel, I don't think it's a good idea."

"It is by far the most"

"stupidest idea you've ever had?" Quinn finishes for her

"Oh! No! absolutely not! Okay, I'll admit that it's not the best one either but seeing your baby will mean a lot to you just know that there are rules and the likes of it now. You have to realize that above anything else. You can only do as much but Quinn, I'm sure it's for the best."

She was used by Rachel's ramblings now, or rather advices. "I know, that's why I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll be with you every step of the way. I'll even hold your hand if you let me. if I have to drag you out, I will but I'm sure that won't be necessary because Shelby will let us stay as long as we want, (dramatic pause)only not that long of course."

"Ra…chel…"

"Sorry, I tend to do that. Argh!"

"so it's my turn, what's bothering you?"

"I'm performing with Mr. Schue's substitute tomorrow." Rachel's voice was hesistant

"OOH! What song? I can't wait!"

"First of all, it's a surprise, so be in the auditorium on time and about your first question, I feel like I'm cheating on for agreeing to perform with his substitute which I've told him was not a good idea for Glee anyway."

"You said that? When?"

"When I paid him a visit at his house.(PAUSE) Quinn… It doesn't count as cheating, right?" lately, she's been needing the blonde's approval without even thinking about it

"No Rachel, you're not cheating on Mr. Schue, you just have to do what every aspiring actress would do in your place, grab a chance to perform and own it."

"did you just channel me into you?"

They both laugh… and then there's silence (this has been happening a lot lately, awkward)

Rachel breathes

Quinn plays with her hair

"Strawberry honey, if you're done talking to your girlfriend, you're daddy would very much appreciate if he could use the phone for a moment, he needs to call his office."

Rachel heard Quinn smile on the phone. "I have to go, Quinn. Have a good night sleep and sweet dreams." She hangs up because she has to discuss something very important to her dad. She headed in their bedroom with a stomp.

"Dad, for the Nth time, Quinn is not my girlfriend!"

She only received chuckles from both of her dads. "Sweet heart, you have 2 gay dads as parents, don't you think we have enough gaydars as it is?"

"Daddy!" Rachel needs help but her daddy was looking at her funny the entire time.

"Dad! Listen, Quinn is my friend who only happens to be a girl" her dad rolled his eyes and continued

"Who happens to call every night without fail, who happens to make you run to your room as if life depends on it, who happens to ruin your evening routine but you don't get into feats because it also only happens to be her? Pause. Who also happens to make you stomp your diva of a self in our room without knocking just coz I cut your conversation short tonight? Which is no need by the way."

Both her dads are now staring at her with their goofy faces that still make Rachel squirm.

"Dad, Daddy. Seeing you've already made your minds about it, I believe this conversation is over for now. Goodnight. " of course, only Rachel knows how to make a dramatic exit.

"Aw munchkin! You know we love you, right? That's why the phone company will be coming tomorrow install another line so we couldn't accidentally eavesdrop your conversations with your friend who only happens-to- be- a- girl anymore."

Rachel stomped her way out but without trying to hide a smile on her face. Just as she was about to open her door, she heard her daddy call.

"By the way strawberry, tell her to come over to dinner Friday night so we could see if you can date her!"

She heard them laughing in their room

Instead of answering, she opted to shut the door really hard so they get the message

She checks her phone to see a text message pop up on her screen

'_**looking forward for tomorrow. I'll be there front row. Sweetnight strawberry! Lol!**_'

Just great! She thought

* * *

_There's only one thing to do_  
_Three words for you I love you_  
_There's only one way to say_  
_Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you_  
_I love you_

**MASTER"S BEDROOM..**

"you shouldn't have cornered her like that you know?"

"Oh, hon, you and I both now history repeats itself, so why don't let it be?"

"Encourage it, you mean?"

"same difference, whatever. I could so see her smiling when I told her about the phone."

"I know, right? She's so like you, always the diva."

"You mean like you. For being so stuck up and thinking you're straight. Poor Finn, he should've picked up something by now."

"because of you our munchkin might. Give her some time."

"Can't wait to see this Quinn girl though."

"Don't push it .(a warning smile)our baby girl might be scarred for life."

"No, no.. I don't do the pushin, just some needed shovin', hon."

They both laugh

"I think we should just let her be."

"Even if she lives a picket fence life with a cliché man that she doesn't love?"

"even if.. but as you say, history repeats itself. Let's just hope she doesn't have to go through half of what we did. After all, she's definitely got you as her mentor."

They settled for a comfortable silence knowing that the little girl in the home video their watching had gone a long way from being a princess to being with Quinn a queen… or a diva. It doesn't really matter as long as she's happy.

_1, 2, 3, 4_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_


End file.
